


A Study in Red Delicious

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: theavatar100, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sokka knows exactly how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Red Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community theavatar100, for week #93 with the prompt "elemental"

* * *

The Earth Kingdom liked to tease him. That was the final conclusion Sokka reached as he stood in front of the tall trees, head craned back, eyes nearly watering with desire as he studied the large, ripe apples that dangled teasingly on the top branches. 

           He was pretty sure he was smarter than the tree; he just had to figure out a way to get the fruit down from said tree… _and_ make it stop mocking him. If he were the type of man who believed in such things, he would claim to hear a derisive laughter floating on the wind. 

           _Wind_.

           Katara approached him, having finished pitching the tents and wanting to signal her impatience with Sokka's laziness and their late supper.

           "Where's Aang?" He asked, before she could get a word in.

           "Getting fresh water from the river. Why?"

           Sokka silently pointed to the apples at the top of the tree.

           "How are you going to get those down?" The same scornful tone that he'd heard in the wind was in Katara's voice.

           He gave his sister his brightest grin and held up a finger in triumph. "Elementally, my dear Katara."

* * *


End file.
